


A Little Pick Me Up

by Summerofsnowflakes



Category: Blindspotting (2018)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerofsnowflakes/pseuds/Summerofsnowflakes
Summary: You have a bad day and Rafa is there to make you feel better.
Relationships: Rafael Casal/You
Kudos: 2





	A Little Pick Me Up

You were overjoyed by the fact that it was Friday and that the working week was over completely. To say this had been a bad week would be a total understatement, it had been awful, terrible, horrendous. You hadn’t been sleeping properly at all because you were stressed over work and because you had been missing sleep you had bombed every meeting and messed up all work had been worried about in the first place. You were honestly surprised you still had a job after this week, but knowing you had two days to recuperate eased your mind a lot and you could come back on Monday and prove yourself. For tonight though, all you needed was a cuddle from your boyfriend and a massive glass of red wine.   
  
You opened the door to your shared flat with Rafa and Mia was already situated at the door ready to greet you, she immediately jumped up on your legs and you smiled at her with adoration. You didn’t bother trying to move past her, instead you opted to drop to the floor and give her a big fuss. You hadn’t noticed that Rafael had also made his way to the hallway to greet you in a similar manner as his dog. His heart warmed at the sight before him, you being attacked with love by Mia, while you giggled and scratched behind her ears. It was a bitter sweet sight though, as he noticed your hair was in disarray, there was visible tension in your shoulders and when you looked up at him he could see the clear bags under your eyes. He wanted to scoop you up there and then and cuddle you until you had fully healed.   
  
When your eyes met his you tried your hardest to muster up a smile to greet him. Instead you felt an intense wave of emotional fatigue hit your body and your eyes welled up as you looked at your boyfriend’s loving face. Try as you might, that smile did not meet your eyes. Rafa saw the look on your face and pulled you up off of the floor and engulfed you in his arms. When he wrapped his arms around you, the tears finally came and you stood there until you calmed down. He tightened his grip on you and bought one hand up to stroke your head, softly shushing you as you cried. Neither of you said anything, Rafael just allowed you to be unapologetically vulnerable with him and you were so grateful for that, you felt so safe with him.   
  
As the crying died down a little bit and your breathing returned to normal, he took that as his cue to speak.   
“I have a little surprise for you.” He whispered into your ear, you couldn’t help but smile at his sincerity. He stepped back, interlocked his hand with yours and pulled you toward the living room. Your heart swelled at the scene; there was your favourite take out menu on the table, along with some snacks and a bottle of red wine. Your duvet was laid out over the sofa, with Mia’s bed resting against the foot of the sofa so that she could be near you. Netflix was already set up on the TV.   
  
Rafa turned to face you with a proud smile on his face. “All your favourite things for my favourite girl.”   
“You’re so cheesy.” You laughed and pulled him into another hug before placing a kiss on his cheek. “But seriously thank you for this, it’s exactly what I need tonight.”   
He nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck. “I got you girl, now go get yourself changed into some sweats while I order dinner.” You nodded in response before taking yourself upstairs.   
  
You took a shower and washed the grime of the work day off of your body, tonight was all about relaxation. You chose to disregard all of your pajamas and instead you picked out some of your favourites of Rafa’s clothes. At this point in your relationship he knew that you were a clothes thief anyway so it was expected and you knew this would help you feel more comfortable after your very crappy week. Just as you were finishing up, you noticed a post it note stuck to the mirror in your bedroom.   
It read: I love you Y/n and despite this week you’re amazing at your job. Never forget that. R x  
You smiled like an idiot as you read the message over and over again, you felt like the luckiest girl in the world as you made your way back downstairs.


End file.
